A Change of Destiny: The Island
by Felicity Danvers
Summary: Oliver, Barry, Sara, and Kara are all on the island together. ON HOLD and being reworked.
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Waves crashed against the side of the liferaft, I, Oliver Queen, clung to the side, tears running down my face. my father's corpse lying on the bottom of the raft. In the distance there was an outline of an island, he tried to steer the raft, but my strength failed him. I collapsed, the past few days flashing through my head, tears coming faster and faster. Sara sliding out the window, waves crashing over my head almost drowning him, my father shooting himself in order to let me live, the past three days that I have been sitting on this raft, trying to conserve my energy and the few rations I have. I drifted off into a fitful state of sleep.

A few hour later the liferaft crashed against the rocks and I jolted awake, to see seagulls attacking the corpse. "Hey," I yelled, shooing the birds away.

"Get away from him," I shouted and then collapsed coughing. I could feel a sickness starting in my stomach. I held onto the side of the raft trying to keep calm.

"I'm guessing I'm somewhere off the coast of China, but I have no idea how to get home," I muttered to myself, coughing harder. Suddenly I felt pain blossoming on the right side of my chest, looking down there was an arrowhead, just stuck there. Surrounding the arrowhead my shirt was stained with blood, the blood was spreading, seeping over more of my shirt. I felt myself waver and passed out.

I opened my eyes, vision blurred. I blinked a few times and my eyes focused. He was in a cave, in front of him stood a tall Asian man, holding a cage containing a small bird. The man held out the cage and said something in another language, then set down the cage. "Who are you?" I asked. The man said nothing but held out a bowl, of what looked like herbs, and motioned for me to eat some of them. I did so and accepted the water I was offered. The pain in my chest began to dull, and the man started to pull the arrow out. I clenched my jaw so that I wouldn't scream.

"What am I supposed to do with the bird?" he asked. The man said the same thing he had before, but this time made a twisting motion with his hands. I understood this time.

"You want me to kill it?" I asked incredulously. The man said nothing, but made the same motion. "I can't do that," I said shaking my head.

A few minutes later, I realized that this man expected me to kill the bird in order to survive. Tears pricked at my eyes as he opened the cage, he wrapped my hands around the birds neck and twisted. There was a small crack and the bird went limp. "Good," the man said in heavily accented english.

"You speak english," I exclaimed.

"What were you saying earlier?"

"It means survive, here on Lian-Yu, you have to be willing to do what you normally wouldn't." the man explained.

It's been about a week since I landed on the island, at least that's what my best guess is. Yao-Fei, the man's name I had found out, spends more of his time out hunting, and doesn't let me leave the cave.

Suddenly the rock in front of the entrance moved and Yao-Fei dragged in another, seemingly younger, boy, who seems to have almost drowned. "Who is that?"

My name is Barry, Barry Allen. My mother was killed by the impossible five years ago. No one believed me, the shrinks, the cops, even my supposed best friend, they all thought that I had been making it up to defend my father. I've been dealing with the bullying since I was little, since I'm smarter than the rest of my class, without even trying. I know I sound a bit full of myself, but trust me some of the kids in my class probably still don't know how to find x or y. Anyway, I got tired of it, and decided to enter a study abroad program to Australia.

Problem is when I was on the boat it kind of capsized and I was the only one, that I know of, that survived, purely because I was sitting in a liferaft, reading. A few days later another problem arouse and the raft sprung a leak. Soon it was sinking, taking on too much water, I went under pretty quickly. The last thing I remember is someone dragging me through the water, then I passed out, really heroic I know.

As I started to come to, I heard an unfamiliar voice, that didn't sound like a doctor. "Who is that?"

"I don't know, ask him when he comes around," another responds. I blinked a few times rubbing my eyes as one of them left the cave that I am now sitting in.

"Have I seen you on TV before? You look really familiar," was the first thing I could think to say, the guy rolled his eyes.

"Oliver Queen," he said, and I furrowed my brow.

"I feel like I've heard that name before. I'm Barry Allen," I said, trying to think of where I had heard that name.

"Nice to meet you Barry, the other guy is Yao-Fei, I don't really know much about him, but he's been keeping me alive. Also be happy he didn't shoot you with an arrow," Oliver said calmly, but seemed a bit freaked out.

"He shot you," I exclaimed, eyes widening in shock.

"Yet you still trust him?"

"He's keeping me alive. Just a heads up he's probably going to try to teach you a lesson on survival," Oliver replied.

"No talking," came a voice from the doorway.

This kid seems smart at least, it's nice to have some company, but it's kind of weird at the same time because it makes me miss Tommy. Yao Fei snapped at us to shut up, and then shoved a small cage at Barry, repeating the same word as he had to me about a week ago. "Survive," Barry translated. Yao Fei looked surprised, but still forced the poor kid to kill the bird in the cage. Barry is obviously softer than I am, and I don't mean that in a bad way, but he's younger than me. He took longer to convince and he was crying by the point, but realized that there was no way around it.

About a week has passed since I landed on the island. By me, I mean Barry. Yao-Fei is still not letting Oliver and me leave the cave, but we have gotten to know each other a lot better, how we both got here, our backgrounds, etc. Oliver and I were sitting by the small fire talking quietly, when the rock rolled away from the front of the cave. "There is someone blundering around the island and I want you two to come with me, in case there are more people, though in a fight you aren't going to be very useful," Yao-Fei said bluntly, as he tends to do.

About twenty minutes later, we found a girl, with tattered clothes and extremely wet and dirty blonde hair. "Sara," Oliver said eyes wide, as he helped the girl up.

"Ollie," she exclaimed clinging to him.

"Ollie?" I asked trying not to laugh and Oliver glared at me.

"You aren't allowed to call me that, Sara how did you get here?" Oliver asked Sara, who he mentioned to be the girl he had been cheating on his girlfriend with, Sara is Laurel's (his girlfriend) sister.

"I swam over from the next island over, because I thought that this one may be easier to stay alive on," Sara explained. Suddenly there were footsteps, people crashing through the underbrush. Yao Fei drew an arrow and notched it onto the drawstring pointing in the direction that the crashing had come from, but then changed his mind and ran leaving the rest of us behind without a way of getting back to the cave.


	2. We Really Should Have Run

AN: Sorry it has been a long time since this was updated, I've been busy and this darker tone is a lot harder for me to write than cheesy lighter stuff, so I hope this chapter was worth the wait.

Crashing through the underbrush were men, big, tall, scary men. As soon as they laid eyes on us, they grabbed, capturing Oliver and I in a matter of seconds. Sara darted away from them, but she was captured as well, screaming at the men as they grabbed her arms. One of them covered her mouth, but drew back his hand a second later, slightly bloodied. Sara had bitten him, eventually, they managed to subdue all of us, and dragged us away, through the underbrush and to a camp of some sort. The men lead us into a tent, inside was a man, who I am guessing is American.

"So, you brought children instead of the person we are actually looking for?" the new guy asked the men.

One of them removed his mask, "Sorry Mr. Fyres, we couldn't find Yao Fei, we did manage to find these kids, from the looks of them they've been here for a few weeks, and probably couldn't have survived without help," he said.

"Actually, I camped a lot as a kid and have a pretty good idea of how to survive on a remote island," I said, the men both glared at me, so I did the natural thing, kept talking.

"I haven't actually seen anyone else besides these two, other than a few birds and bunnies," I continued.

"You should probably stop talking," Oliver said quietly.

"What did you say?" the American guy asked angrily.

"I was just telling my friend here to stop talking because he isn't helping our situation," Oliver said.

"Lies!" the man shouted, he reached into his pocket, and walked over to us, holding out a picture.

"Are you sure you haven't seen this man?" he asked. We all nodded, knowing that this lie could cost us our lives, but we had all decided that we owed Yao-Fei for keeping us in good health, though it would have helped a lot for him not to have left us behind, but who knows maybe he just assumed we'd follow him.

"They're lying," the man said.

"Take them to Deathstroke"

We were dragged into another tent, inside was an even taller man wearing body armor, a creepy yellow mask, and carrying a long sword.

"Fyres says that these kids probably know Yao-Fei, he wants you to get the information out of them, just don't kill them," the man that was escorting us said in a rather bored tone while tying us all to poles.

The man in the yellow mask drew another sword, he quickly drew it across Oliver's chest, Oliver screamed in pain, and blood seeped through his shirt.

"Stop it!" Sara screamed struggling against her bonds. I didn't say anything for fear that Sara and I would be next. The man in the mask pointed the other sword at her, which he probably wanted to get her to be quiet, Sara had other plans and let out a shriek, louder than the others. The sword got even closer to her and she continued to scream.

"Stop it, don't hurt her, start with me," I told him, yes, I am very aware that was a beyond stupid move. The man moved over to me and performed the same cut as he did on Oliver, I felt white hot pain go through my entire body. I tried to bit back the scream building in my throat but failed.

Sara, on the other hand, had somehow managed to break free of her bonds and launched herself at the man with a scream, pummeling him with her small fists. She managed to also get her hands on a sword and grabbed the man's gun. Her fists were slightly cut up and bloodied, but other than that she was unscathed. Oliver and I exchanged a look, shocked by how fearless and powerful she had become in the past minute, it was only shocking because she had seemed terrified a few minutes ago. "Don't move," she told the man, after somehow knocking him to the ground, it was honestly a miracle since he was nearly three times her size. She pointed the gun at his head while moving to untie Oliver. Once she got the knots out Oliver moved to untie me. Sara moved back to her previous position.

"Tell your boss you let us go, and that we know nothing about Yao-Fei. If you don't tell him exactly that I'll know," she growled, her eyes looked like a hurricane. The man nodded fearfully, which is kind of funny to me, that this groups' most feared torturer was brought down by a fifteen-year-old girl, but then again Sara is obviously not a damsel in distress of any sort, and most girls aren't so, you know the fact that she's fifteen and brought him down is the shocking part, not that she's a girl.

"Sara, Yao-Fei said something about his daughter being on the island," I said.

"Maybe she's here somewhere," Oliver finished.

"Take us to Yao-Fei's daughter, you pull any tricks I'll put a bullet in your brain," Sara threatened, we could all tell she meant it. She let the man get up and he led us to another tent. It's honestly surprising that no one took note of us or the fact that Sara was carrying a gun and a sword.

Inside the tent was a girl, her wrists were tied together, but she didn't seem scared. I bent down and untied her wrists, while Oliver and Sara kept watch. "We're here to reunite you with your father," I said in Chinese.

"I speak English," she said.

"Oh, sorry about that," I apologized. We both exited the tent, Sara had her gun pressed against the man's back and was now wearing a sword in a sheath on her back, along with a holster attached to her hip. I noticed that Oliver had a backpack, that seemed to be full of stuff, and Sara also had a rather large dagger in her hand.

"Let's go," she said, and the four of us ran into the woods, leaving the camp far behind. No one chased us.

A few minutes later we came across a small plane that seemed to have crashed on the island. We walked inside, hoping to get some shelter to catch our breath and make a plan.

As we stood in the middle of the plane someone dropped from the ceiling. Standing in front of us was a man, but he wasn't from the camp, just a look would tell you that.

"Who are you people?" he said in a low voice, holding a knife to Oliver's throat.

"We don't want to harm you, but you harm him, you will get hurt, unless you're bulletproof," I said as Sara pointed her gun at his head and the other girl, Shado, she said her name was, got into a position ready to fight, taking Sara's sword out of its sheath.

"He's right," Sara snarled backing me up and handing me her dagger.

The man just laughed, letting go of Oliver, Sara lowered her gun,"You kids have got spite I'll give you that," he said, and Shado raised her eyebrows.

"Kids?" she questioned, giving Sara back her sword.

"These three, yes, you're are probably about 30," he said.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Slade Wilson, member of the ASIS,"

"The Australian Secret Intelligence Service," I said not really sure how I knew that I probably didn't read it somewhere, because then it wouldn't be a secret anymore.

"How did you know that kid?" Slade asked curiously.

"I don't really know, it just kind of made sense," I answered shrugging.

"Who are all of you?" he asked.

"My name is Shado. And this is Oliver Queen, Sara Lance, and Barry Allen," Shado answered.

"So how did you end up here?" Sara asked Slade.

"I'm here from the ASIS looking for Yao-Fei, he shouldn't be on this island so the ASIS sent me and my partner Bill Wintergreen to get him somewhere safer. Bill is now working with Fyres, and I take it started torturing you two then managed to get his butt kicked by a teenager," Slade said appreciatively.

"Which is embarrassing for him, but I find it quite funny," he laughed.

"It wasn't actually that hard," Sara said. Slade looked at her puzzled.

"Well, it should have been, he's trained by the ASIS, when I get back I should tell them to train us all harder. Then again Wintergreen was always looking to save his own neck rather than those around him."

"You should have seen her," Oliver said proudly.

"She managed to escape her bonds while Wintergreen's attention was on Barry, she threw herself at him, knocked him to the ground, punched him quite a few times, stole his gun and sword, then threatened to put a bullet in his head."

"You forgot about the twenty rounds I took from his belt, the dagger I stole from his boot, and the backpack full of food and water, all of which I took when he wasn't paying attention," Sara replied, lining up all of it on the floor.

"Good job, I assume you took some sort of self-defense back home," Slade said and Sara nodded.

"My father insisted on it since I was four," she said.

"We need a plan to find my father," Shado said, trying to keep us all on track.

"Well, we need to find the cave because that is probably where he is," I commented

"I think I could find it," Oliver said.

"We have no time to lose," Slade said matter of factly.

About an hour later we were in a spot Barry and I recognized as the clearing that was about a half mile from the cave. "We are getting closer," I told Shado.

"Are you sure?" she asked uncertainly.

"Yes, Oliver is sure, this is the clearing that is about a half mile away from the cave we were staying in," Barry confirmed. Suddenly a gunshot rang through the air, it sounded far away, but at the same time not so far from where we were standing.


	3. Man, This Island Really Sucks

Sara's Point of View

We all exchanged a look, all thinking the worst and took off into the trees moving as fast as we could. We reached the cave in no time, the rock that covered the entrance had been rolled some twenty feet away. As we approached the cave Fyres and a few men exited it, Shado's eyes began to fill with tears, knowing what had happened only minutes before. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders while simultaneously pulling my gun from its holster. I moved away from Shado and fired at one of the men, hitting him right above his heart. Slade pulled out a sword of his own and cut down another, then he turned to Wintergreen, who had just exited the cave.

"Billy, it's about time you showed up. I heard you got taken down by a teenager three times smaller than you. Congratulations. Now it's about time you and I had a little heart to heart, you traitor," Slade said sarcastically. Wintergreen cracked his neck "menacingly" and the two engaged in a battle, trading blows, and clashing swords.

While everyone was distracted Fyres had gotten ahold of Shado and had her in a chokehold. "Ms. Lance, it's your choice, this woman or a way home. You let me kill her, I'll get you a boat or plane home," he said, obviously desperate. I just pointed my gun directly at his head.

"Leave her and run back to your little camp," I snarled, Barry and Oliver moved to back me up. Barry had somehow acquired a long dagger and Oliver had gained a bow and quiver full of arrows, one of which he had notched on the bow and was pointing at Fyres, who pushed Shado forward and ran back into the woods. You know what's sad, I get being scared of me or Barry, but Oliver isn't even holding the bow properly, I think we'll have to work on that.

We all turned around to see that Slade had Wintergreen pinned to the ground. "You were my sons' godfather, and you betrayed me and them," Slade growled and stabbed his sword into Wintergreen's chest. We watched as the life drained out of him, for good measure Slade stuck his sword through the eye of Wintergreen's mask. After he was done with that we all entered the cave, in the middle of the floor was Yao-Fei, a bullet hole was in the middle of the forehead. There was blood running down the left side of his head, tangling his hair and forming a small puddle on the ground. Barry kneeled down

"It looks like he was shot from behind," Barry said, after about a minute.

"How do you know that?" Oliver asked.

"Well, this isn't an entry wound and the bullet is right there," Barry responded pointing at the bullet that was laying by Slade's boot.

"Plus, the shell is right over here," Shado finished for him, tears running down her face as she took the shell from beside Barry's knee.

"Shado, I know a place we can bury him, but we have to be quick," Oliver said softly. Shado nodded and moved to stand, I hugged her, trying to offer at least a little bit of comfort. Slade picked up his sword, handed it to Barry, and then picked up Yao Fei. We then took off into the quickly dimming woods, following Oliver to the beach.

We got there rather quickly and buried the body next to Mr. Queen. "We can't stay out in the open," Slade said in his usual gruff tone.

"While that is true, we should go back to the cave and gather anything of use, because after tonight we shouldn't ever get near that cave again because it will be crawling with soldiers by morning," Shado responded.

"That's a good point," I told her.

"We should do that and then head back to the plane, I've been there for about four days and you all were the only ones to find it," Slade said. With that, we all raced back to the cave, as quickly and quietly as we could.

It took us about half an hour to get back to the cave. "There isn't much here," Oliver said as we entered.

"Oliver, my father was often likely to hide things in places you wouldn't expect," Shado said pulling a large chunk of rock off the wall to reveal a small area no bigger than a microwave, but yet was packed to the gills with pouches of herbs and things of that sort. Slade pulled a flashlight from his belt, which would have been useful a while ago, and peered at the other wall. He pulled away from the wall of the cave an even bigger piece of rock, revealing what seemed to be a small area for meat and things like that. Slade pulled out several birds and a few rabbits.

"I'm not sure if this is good or not, but I'm guessing the oldest thing here would be less than three days old and since this cave is pretty cold it should be fine for us to eat," Slade said.

"No," Shado argued.

"This one is clearly four days old," she told him, showing him a specific bird.

"Well, I'm going to trust your judgment," Slade told her.

"Better safe than sorry," she agreed. We gathered everything we could find, including a bow, a quiver, twenty-four arrows, three daggers, four swords, two guns, and about thirty rounds. The last four things listed were left there by idiotic soldiers, don't worry we made sure to check for any sort of tracking devices. None of the stuff had any tracking technology.

We headed back to the plane, Slade offered to take first watch, so the rest of us went to sleep.

AN: Sorry this is a really short chapter, but the next part kind of has to be its own chapter so... I couldn't really do anything about that part of it. Well, actually I could, I'm the author, but that's not the point.


	4. This is the Worst Place to Land EVER!

Sara's Point of View

I was woken by something crashing through the branches outside. It's been about two months since our arrival on the island, we are all doing our best to adjust to our new life, but it hasn't been easy. Anyway back to the something that just crashed through the tree outside.

I, along with everyone else, ran outside to see a spaceship of some sort lying on the ground. It was big enough for at least two people. Shado and Barry got to work trying to get the dashboard off. About a half an hour later they finally got it off, revealing two girls of about fourteen years old, and a baby of about eighteen months.

"Who are you?" one of them asked in perfect English.

"People that will keep you safe," I told her.

"We'll explain later, but right now I need you to get everything you need out of your ship and help us move it somewhere that other people can find it without them finding us," Shado said gently. The girls nodded and climbed out of the pod, helping us to move essentials from the ship. Five minutes later everything they needed was in the plane and we all lifted the ship and moved it into the bushes a little way away, deep enough into them that the soldiers wouldn't find it and nearby enough that we would be able to find it if need be. After we moved the ship we went back to the plane.

"So, what are your names?" I asked the girls.

"I'm Felicity, this is my younger sister Kara, and our baby cousin Kal-El," Felicity answered. (We later found out that on Krypton it is spelled Felicite, but she decided that she liked Felicity better, so that's what we stuck with)

"I'm Sara, this is Shado, Oliver, Barry, and Slade," I said introducing everyone while simultaneously arranging our weapons supply.

"The crash will have attracted soldiers," Slade said worriedly.

"We need to be as quiet as possible due to the fact that we could be found at any moment," Shado finished for him. We all fell silent and eventually went back to sleep without any soldiers finding us. But not for long.

AN: Sorry this is a really short chapter, but it happens. Also, my grammar checker isn't working so there are probably some mistakes, I will fix it but for now it is how it is.

AN: This story is on hold due to the fact that I lost a good chunk of A Light in the Darkness so I am giving my full attention to it instead of these ones for now.


End file.
